The invention relates to a storing means for forming loop-shaped yarn lengths in a textile machine, particularly a shuttleless weaving machine, comprising a substantially flat conduit which at one end is connected to a suction device and at the other end co-operates with a blowing nozzle adapted to feed the yarn to be stored.
Storing means of this type are known and are e.g. used in the weft preparation in a weaving machine of the type in which the weft insertion is effected by means of a jet of fluid e.g. air. The weft yarn is usually continuously drawn from a stationary yarn package and is blown by the blowing nozzle into the flattened storing conduit as a substantially U-shaped loop, which is thereafter withdrawn from the conduit during the weft insertion phase and inserted in the weaving shed by means of a weft transporting device e.g. an air blowing nozzle.
Exerting suction at the end of the flattened conduit remote from the blowing nozzle is necessary in order to prevent the legs of the loop from becoming entangled. This applies in particular to so-called highly twined "lively" yarns. It is mostly the friction between the yarn and the conduit walls which must be overcome by the suction.
It has already been proposed to use a trough-like storing means into which the yarn-- which is continuously fed from a supply-- is blown as a U-shaped loop by means of the blowing nozzle co-operating with it. In such an "open" storing means the friction between the yarn and the walls of the storing means is decreased as compared with the friction in a "closed" storing means of the flattened conduit type to the extent that during operation the kinetic energy applied to the upstream loop leg by the blowing nozzle is sufficient to prevent the loop legs from entangling. However, there is still a chance of entangling of the loop legs during starting up of the weaving machine when the yarn still has to gain speed.